


What They Both Need

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft wakes up after a very satisfying night and realizes he doesn't want it to end.





	What They Both Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Take what you need." This is in the same universe as _Ambush_ , with this taking place several years before.
> 
> Let's call this rating a hard T.

“Take what you need,” Mycroft said, his voice somewhat muffled by the pillow. He hoped she would think he was just tired still and not that he was hiding the fact that he wanted another round of the previous night's activities, which his body was making apparent. _Forty-seven years old and I’m as randy as a teenager._

Sally grinned at him, wearing only her bra and trousers. “Be right back.” She disappeared into his walk-in closet.

Mycroft groaned as he turned onto his back, his arousal evident beneath the sheet. The image of Sally without a shirt, or anything else for that matter, came to him and he groaned as his cock hardened even more. _It was supposed to be a one-night stand. She doesn’t want more, therefore I shouldn’t want more either._ His body, of course, wasn’t listening.

It didn’t help that Sally came back out in an untucked white dress shirt and a grey waistcoat, rolling one shirtsleeve up to her elbow, the other sleeve already done. “How do I look?” she asked, grinning again. “Not too ‘Walk of Shame,’ is it?” She turned around, modeling for him.

“Is it a ‘Walk of Shame?’” he heard himself ask, his mouth acting without his brain’s permission.

She raised an eyebrow as she came over and sat on the edge of the bed, close to him. “I’m not ashamed of what we did last night, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“We were both inebriated.”

“Only tipsy, neither of us was truly drunk.” She smiled. “And if you’re wondering if I would’ve done it stone-cold sober, the answer is yes.”

He stared at her. “Now is not the time to lie, Sarah.”

She groaned playfully. “Okay, now I regret telling you my real name.”

“Why? It’s lovely.” He sat up, carefully keeping his lower half covered, then reached out to stroke her cheek. “It suits you.”

Her smile softened. “Thank you, Mike.”

He rolled his eyes. “Mycroft. It’s bad enough that my own mother calls me Mikey.”

Sally giggled. “Aww.” She leaned closer to kiss him softly.

After a moment’s shock, he kissed her back then murmured, surprised, “What was that for?”

“For being adorable first thing in the morning.” She grinned wickedly. “Not to mention being a really great lay. I had more orgasms last night than I’ve had in months.”

Mycroft could feel the heat rising to his face. “You’re welcome. For what it’s worth, I enjoyed myself more last night than I have in years.”

“Is that so, huh? Well, in that case…” She reached for her mobile then started texting.

“Who are you texting?”

“Work. I got food poisoning from bad seafood, I was up all night in and out of the loo.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “You’re playing hooky?”

She grinned at him. “I can’t exactly tell my superiors I want to stay in bed with my boyfriend all day, now can I?”

“Boyfriend?”

She shrugged. “Boyfriend, lover, whatever works. That is,” she looked pointedly at the tent his cock was making then back at his face, “if you’re willing to give it a go.”

He smirked. “I believe you already know the answer to that.”


End file.
